Sasuke's Ironman Songfic
by Theodore the Mighty
Summary: Sasuke goes on a rampage, and guess what? Iron Man starts playing in the background!


_Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
We'll just pass him there  
why should we even care?_

Sasuke was standing on a tree. He looked out over the vast village of Konoha. A smirk lit up on his face, "I'm going to give them the pain they gave me." He told himself.

He pulled out a kunai knife with a paper bomb attached. "The beginning of their end starts now."

It was a pleasant day in the Village of Konoha. Many villagers were out and about, doing their shopping, going to visit a friend, etc. Suddenly, out of nowhere a kunai came flew at the busy villagers. It missed and hit the ground, but a second later it blew up, killing at least five people.

_He was turned to steel  
in the great magnetic field  
When he travelled time  
for the future of mankind_

Sasuke jumped out onto the walkway where the kunai exploded. He walked over to an injured man who was lying there, bleeding. "Please… Don't kill me!" the man pleaded. Sasuke ignored the man's begging, and shoved his sword into the man's stomach. He started having flashbacks of when he did missions for Konoha, and even helped the villagers.

_Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
that he will soon unfurl_

Sasuke stared at the villagers who were looking at him in horror. "Will nobody help this dying man!? Have you no shame? You're all cowards! All of you! You deserve to be slaughtered!" He screamed, pointing his sword at the villagers.

He lunged at one, slicing her head off. "Stop me! Attempt to save your fellow citizens! What? You won't do it!? You're too weak and selfish to stop me!? You did the same thing, when my brother was ordered to kill off his entire clan! You did nothing!" Several units of Shinobi were heading towards Sasuke, charging towards him from the roof tops. He continued to just stand there.

Now the time is here  
for Iron Man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved

One Shinobi lunged at Sasuke with a kunai held in hand. Sasuke blocked the knife, then delivered a powerful blow to the ninja's gut. He coughed up blood, and Sasuke stabbed him in the back of the neck with another kunai. Another Shinobi attacked Sasuke, but using a ranged jutsu instead. Sasuke avoided the flames spewing from the woman's mouth, and kicked her in the side of the head, sending her flying into the side of the building. "These Shinobi aren't even worth a single chidori! Can't Konoha produce even one remotely skilled warrior?" Sasuke killed the rest of the Shinobi, and continued slaughtering villagers, making his way to the Hokage's building.

_Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge_

Villagers were running away from Sasuke as he made his way towards the Hokage. Several Shinobi attempted to stop him, but they ended up with either a burning body, or a head lobbed off. He forced his way into the door. He ran through the hallways, running into Shizune along the way. Shizune was dressed in Shinobi uniform, instead of her usual black dress and high heels. "I won't let you hurt Tsunade-sama!" she yelled, throwing a shuriken then charging at Sasuke with a kunai held high. "Hah!" Sasuke dodged the shuriken, and then parried her kunai with his sword. He slashed her in the side, sending her into the wall. He then broke through into the Hokage's room. He immediately held his sword pointed at Tsunade's forehead. She said, "Sasuke! You will live to regret this!" "You know nothing about pain!" he replied with a smirk.

Naruto and Sakura were running towards the Hokage's office. They looked at each other. "Naruto…" Sakura said. Naruto replied with a nod. An understanding had come between them. They were going to stop Sasuke.

_Heavy boots of lead  
fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron Man lives again!_

Naruto and Sakura burst into the Hokage's office. A look of horror appeared on both of their faces. Both Tsunade and Sasuke looked at them. "Baa-chan!" "Tsunade-sensei!"

"I'm alright! Just focus on stopping Uchiha!" "Oh, Naruto! I've been meaning to fight you. Are you still the same old bumbling ninja, struggling to make even a simple clone?" Naruto suddenly went into Sage mode. "Naruto…" Sakura said looking at him. Naruto didn't even hear Sakura. He was completely focused on Sasuke. "Sakura… Go tend to Shizune's wounds. You could get hurt here." "…Alright." Sakura ran to go heal Shizune, still looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "What? You don't want your little girlfriend to be hurt? You scared for her safety? I could kill her. Maybe then you'd know true pain." "You… BASTARD!" Naruto charged at Sasuke, he had a Rasen-Shuriken in his hand. Sasuke charged at Naruto, his sword alight with Chidori. They clashed.

This was my first fanfic, hope you guys enjoyed reading it, I sure enjoyed making it.


End file.
